Remake : Ever Ever After
by Outer space-alien XV
Summary: Usui and Misaki's preparation for the wedding. Curious? Read it. If you like it, please review.. RnR :D
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Ending Story **

Chapter 1

This afternoon was overcast and dark clouds. Misaki and Usui have been celebrating their college graduation. They have been dating since they were still in high school despite the many obstacles which they passed, they can be passed through at night their college graduation, Usui proposed Misaki.

_**Flashback **__****_

_**at night in their college graduation day, Usui asked Misaki to a date. Usui rented a restaurant near the beach. Misaki was wearing a black Dress and wearing a necklace that Usui gave her when their first date, while Usui wore a tuxedo. **__**They seem very compatible. When they arrived at the restaurant they were seated at the table who had ordered by Usui. **__**When they have finished eating, Usui asked Misaki to dance with him. They dance so romantically accompaniment by a song. **_

_****__**After they finished dancing, Usui took Misaki to the beach. When they reached the shore, Usui suddenly snap his fingers and the fireworks started flying in the air. They saw the fireworks smiling, holding hands, suddenly Misaki saw there was a fireworks explosion. It was loud and says 'Will you marry me?' Her face blushed when she looked toward Usui. **_

_****__**"Usui, what is the meaning of the last firework?"**_

_****__**Usui let go his hand from Misaki's hand and reached something from his pocket. It was like a jewelry box and suddenly Usui kneeling in front of Misaki as he opened the box. There appeared a very simple ring but there is a gem in the middle, it is perfect match with Misaki's necklace.**_

_****__**"Misaki, will you marry me?" **_

_****__**Misaki was shocked, speechless. After a while Misaki hugged Usui and cried happily.**_

_****__**"Yes." **_

_****__**Usui hugged her back and smiled happily. After that Usui slip the ring on Misaki's finger.**_

_****__**End of Flashback **_

Next week they decided to get married. Misaki and Usui walked into Misaki's house in haste. When they were in front of the fence of Misaki's house, the rain started, Misaki immediately opened the fence and ran to the door to open it. But, the door was locked; Misaki took a spare key from her bag and immediately use it to open the door. Then, they went into the living room; on the table there was a letter. Misaki immediately read it

**Misaki, sorry for the news that I suddenly tell you. I have some business for 3 days outside the city to prepare for your wedding and Suzuna also have school activities outside the city. So please keep the house. Oh. There's nothing left in the fridge, I need your help to buy some food. The money is on the fridge and if you're afraid to be alone, take Usui stay or you can stay in Usui's apartment. Be careful... **

******With love**

**Mother**

"Are you okay Pres? Alone in the house or do you want to stay in my apartment?" Usui asked her.

"Do not worry. I will stay at home; I'm not a little girl anymore."

"But you're so cute, Misaki. I'm worried about you. I'm staying here."

"Ah, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Well now the rain has stopped you can go home and change your clothes first. I want to buy groceries too," Misaki said as she gives a kiss on Usui's cheek.

"Alright then, I will go home but I'll come again, Pres," Usui said, waving his hand.

"Ok."

After Usui went home, Misaki immediately dressed and bathed, after that she's getting ready to buy food, actually she was reluctant to go because it was late but she doesn't have food to eat tonight, finally she decided to go. After she got all the things, she's going home.

She stopped in front of the door, to search the key. Without knowing his presence, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She flinched at first but after knowing it's him she's relaxed in his arms.

They stayed on position like that a couple minutes but knowing it's getting late, Misaki invited Usui to stay in. After Misaki put the food in the fridge, they watched TV together. They sat on the couch cuddled up and laughed together at the television channel. Because it was already late Usui was getting ready to go home. When he reached the door knob, Misaki holds his hand.

"Usui, can you stay here?" Misaki said with a sudden shy.

"If you ask for it. I'll be there for you."

They're going to the living room and sat on the sofa. Usui hold her hands gently and his other hand caressed her hair. Misaki blushed and looked at him. They stared at each other, breathing slowly in and out. Slowly Usui's face came closer to her and kissed her lips gently.

Misaki was surprised and didn't do anything, after a while she started to close her eyes and returned the kiss. Her hands sneaked around his neck while his right-hand holding her waist and his left hand cupped Misaki's face. Usui kissed her back after that he broke the kiss.

Misaki opened her eyes and looked to Usui. Her face looked unsatisfied. Usui chuckled and stroked her face gently.

"What?"

"What what?"

She bowed her head. Suddenly Usui pulled Misaki onto his lap and wrapped her waist. She's trying to let go but he's tightened his grip and holding up her chin.

Before Misaki can look to Usui, Usui claimed her lips again passionately. She didn't pull back and kissed him back. His tongue tried to get into her mouth. Misaki immediately opened her mouth and let him go play with her tongue, after a couple minutes lips-locked they separated to catch a breath.

They looked at each other and breathed heavily. Usui slowly began kissing around her jaw line and slowly down to her neck. Misaki moaned lightly when Usui's kissing her neck and biting her neck.

He breathed heavily beside Misaki's ear, Misaki moaned and her hand roamed on his chest. She unbuttoned his shirt while he was going to kissing her ear. Misaki felt tickled. After Usui's shirt open, her right hand wrapped around his head pulled him closer. Usui kissed her lips again with full of passion and now he was trying to open Misaki's shirt.

When Misaki's shirt already opened, Usui slowly kissing her from lips to her collar bone. Misaki moaned load when Usui biting her spot. His tongue explored her neck hungrily. He licked her spot again. Misaki grip his shoulder hard.

After they were already half-naked, Usui carried her, princess style to Misaki's room. Usui put down and immediately opened her pants while Misaki opened his pants. They looked at each other.

Usui walked toward Misaki and kissed her with a passion. He pushed her back on the bed, Misaki responded him while Usui was on top of her. Usui started to kiss her neck and his tongue explored her neck leaving a hickey here and there. Then he kissed down towards to her breasts, Misaki let out a small groan and rubbed his head.

Usui's hand quickly move to the back of her bra and opened it. He teased her hard nipples and slowly sucked it. He skillfully sucked around her nipples.

"Uhh… Uus-sui…" She moaned in pleasure. Gently, he started to bite her breast makes Misaki arched her back. Her hands grip his hair hardly. He found her spot so he sucked and biting her breast leaving a hickey. His hands held her other breasts and squeezed it gently.

After pulled apart and catch a breath, they kissed again.

Usui broke off the kiss and took off his pants, he also removed her panties. They were so wet. He opened her thigh and looked to her. Usui teased around her virginal with his finger.

He led one of his finger in and played it out and back in again. Misaki couldn't stop her moans, her grip on the bed became stronger. Finally, Usui asked her, "Are you ready?"

She nodded. Usui put his penis into her slowly, Misaki moaned in pain and tears spilled from her eyes. Usui immediately try to calm Misaki down, but also began swaying his hips. Misaki called out Usui names. They have climax at the same time. Both of them were exhausted and sleep together.

- Happy Ending Story -

Misaki felt something kissing her closed eyes. She opened her eyes and found Usui's face right in front of her. She blushed madly.

"Morning, Misa-chan."

"Morning, perverted outer space alien," She yawned. "What time is it?" She asked.

"8.15"

"I want to sleep." She turned away from him, facing her back to his.

"Hey.., Misa-chan."

"What?" She turned away facing him. Suddenly, Usui pulled her face and kissed her hard. Actually, she was surprised but she gave in. She rubbed his toned muscle back. She allowed his tongue into her mouth. His free hand cupped one of her breast and massaged it gently.

Suddenly, the door opened. Misaki and Usui quickly pulled away and cover their body with the sheet. Misaki looked to the door and there Usui's father and Misaki's mother froze in front of the door.

"Usui? Misaki?" Usui's father shocked about what happened in front of him.

"Uhmm, Mom…"

TBC

Finally, the previous story is edited and I hope you will like this. If you have read this story before, this is the same story but not similar. The title is same but the plot maybe will be different. Sorry for the bad grammars. Don't forget to review..


	2. Notes

**Notes from author: **

Well, I'm so sorry guys this is not the next chapter.

First, sorry if I'm not updating my stories and other for a long time. Almost 1 year for this story and 2-4 months for the other. But one thing that I need your suggestion for this story.

Should I continue this story with using the plot or should I make this one-shot for rated M?

Please review and thank you for waiting for me.


End file.
